


Hold Me Tight

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, also cora is sad, and general adorableness, and lydia gives good hugs, and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is sad and Lydia gives cuddles almost as fabulous as her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

“God,” Cora spoke, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, “have you never heard of knocking?” she snapped, trying to jar Lydia back into their usual pattern while hoping the other girl wasn’t going to mention the fact that she was crying.

  
As it turns out, luck is not on her side.

  
“It’s the loft,” Lydia informs her, abandoning her bag by the door and sitting opposite Cora on the couch, “everyone comes and goes as they please, so if you’re gonna cry, you might wanna find some other place to do it.”

  
Cora snorts, swinging her legs off the couch so she can rest her feet firmly against the floor before doubling over and resting her forehead on her knees and groaning, “can we never talk about this, like, ever?” she asks softly, turning her head so she can see Lydia’s face and flicking her eyes up shyly.

  
“Only if you tell me why you’re crying,” Lydia bargains, kicking off her heels and curling her feet underneath her before looking pointedly at Cora who groans again.

  
“Fine, blackmailer,” Cora scowls at her and settles back onto the couch, turning her scowl to her hands “it’s stupid.” She says, voice small.

  
“If you’re crying about it then it can’t be small to you,” and Cora hates that she’s right, that she’s almost always right. Genius banshees were not something she should be having to watch out for, and yet here she is about to spill her guts.

  
“My parents, my siblings, the rest of my family, when I heard there was a Hale in Beacon Hills making a pack, I thought that maybe one of my parents, an adult had survived, instead I get Derek and Peter.” Cora sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, angry at herself and the universe for this cosmic joke, “I mean, I love Derek and Peter is an asshole, and yes, they’re family, but I wanted someone to take care of me for once, and instead I get these two who can’t even take care of themselves.”

  
Lydia’s mouth quirks into a sad half smile, “The wanting someone to take care of you part I can understand, and I’m sorry about your family, Cora.”

  
Cora huffs out a breath, “Sorry won’t bring them back.” And then, “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

  
“You don’t have to be sorry all the time, Cora.” Lydia tells her, shifting closer and curling an arm around the girl, “It’s okay to just be sad sometimes.”

  
“I've been sad for seven years, when can I be angry?” she mumbled into Lydia’s neck, inhaling the scent of girl and perfume.

  
“Whenever you want, but it doesn't do an awful lot of good.”

  
Cora raised her head and when she exhaled she ruffled the strands of hair hanging in Lydia’s eyes, “And what if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?” Cora asked softly, raising a palm to cup Lydia’s cheek.

  
“I would tell you to go right ahead.” The banshee smirked at her and Cora grinned back, throwing one leg across her body until her was straddling the red heads lap, sliding her hand so she was gripping a fistful of her hair in one hand, whilst the other curved against her shoulders, pressing them closer together so her lips could slide against Lydia’s.  
“Guys, you know I’m r-“ the door to the loft banged open and Stiles cut off mid-sentence, pausing in the doorway and causing a pile up of teens.

  
“Stiles!” Erica groused, shoving past him, the others following in her wake, all stopping in an array to watch Cora pull away from Lydia and run her fingers through her disheveled hair.

  
“Well, you two look like you've been having fun.” She smirked and Cora wrinkled her nose at her and stuck out her tongue.

  
“Add this to the list of things not to do in the lofts living room,” Lydia told her, heart fluttering when Cora laughed and stood from where she had been draped across Lydia, offering the banshee a hand. She pulled the girl up so she was pressed flush against her and smiled, looking like the wolf she was, “wanna take this party upstairs, I have a perfectly good bed and lots of sob stories that would make your heart ache.”

  
Lydia turned and tugged the ravenette up the stairs, but not fast enough that she couldn't hear Erica comment, _‘I’m sure that’s not the only thing that’s gonna be aching when they’re done.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed them to be cuddling and making out and not so sad for once.


End file.
